


Under The Rain

by loveshiiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshiiki/pseuds/loveshiiki
Summary: Sakura a été vendu par ses parents afin qu'ils puissent continuer de subvenir à leurs besoins. Sakura vit l'enfer loin de sa famille près de gens qui la déteste. Que va-t-il lui arriver?





	Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Hello, ceci est un one-shot que j'ai écrit en 2010, j'avais alors 12 ans (faites le calcul pour connaître mon âge). Ça fait plusieurs années qu'il se trouve sur fanfiction.net, mais j'ai décidé d'abandonner ce site et de migrer ici, sur AO3. Il y a une grande possibilité de fautes d'orthographe puisque je n'ai pas fait de correction additionelle. Enjoy!

J'étais dans un champ, en compagnie de l'homme qui m'avait achetée. Mes parents m'avaient vendue à cet homme alors que j'avais seulement sept ans, à présent j'en ai douze. Cependant, je n'en veux pas du tout à mes parents, je sais bien qu'à l'époque nous étions dans une situation désespérante. Il arrivait quelques fois où la naissance d'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres, j'étais sûre que leur situation s'était énormément améliorée depuis mon déport. On avait déboursé une somme astronomique pour m'acheter, et avec une bouche de moins à nourrir, ils auraient plus de réserve pour les hivers froids et rigoureux.  
Il était rare qu'un grand sourire apparût sur mes lèvres, mais ça arrivait parfois lorsque j'entendais les deux garçons du fermier d'a côté se chamailler. Ça me faisait rire, parce que la plupart du temps c'était pour des raisons qui n'était pas très importantes, mais, cela ne m'empêchait pas de les envier. Je souriais aussi lors de mes rares visites au marché. Je profitais toujours du peu de liberté qu'on m'accordait pour aller rendre visite à mon ami Naruto, le fils du serrurier. Un jour où j'étais allée lui rendre visite, je lui avais parlé de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais et il m'avait concocté un présent.

La pluie qui commençait doucement à tomber me sortit de mes pensées. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel qui se remplissait tranquillement de nuages gris, il allait certainement bientôt pleuvoir à verse.

— Dépêche-toi de terminer ton travail, entendis-je crier. Si tu termines avant que l'orage ne commence tu auras droit à une portion de boeuf!

La voix autoritaire et bourrue de l'homme résonna dans ma tête durant de longues secondes. Un morceau de boeuf? C'était rare qu'on m'accorde ce genre traitement de faveur, habituellement c'était un simple morceau de fromage avec un quignon de pain. Je devais terminer mon travail rapidement!

Je m'acharnais sur la terre, j'avais presque terminé. Je devais creuser. Encore et encore. J'entendis la pluie tombée fortement avant même qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Je tombai à genoux dans la boue les yeux en feux. J'avais échoué…

Je me mis à courir vers la maison, j'ouvris la porte lentement de peur d'être réprimandée. Ne voyant personne dans l'entrée, je retirai mes bottes pleines de terre ainsi que mon petit manteau légèrement troué par endroits. Puis fermant la porte tout aussi doucement, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, je n'avais pas vu la masse sombre qui approchait dehors sous la pluie.

J'entrai dans la cuisine très lentement, le couple qui m'avait achetée était assis à la table dans une ambiance joviale leurs trois enfants riant à leur côté, j'avais peur de les voir perdre toute bonne humeur en me voyant entrer. Évidemment quand ils me remarquèrent les rires cessèrent, seules traces restantes des rires dans la pièce étaient les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux des jeunes enfants.

Le maître de la maison se tourna vers moi une lueur de dureté brillant dans le regard.

— Va nous chercher du vin à la cave, m'ordonna l'homme.

Je m'inclinai devant lui, puis je me dirigeai vers la cave a vin, la ou j'avais établi demeure. Eh oui, ne voulant pas que je profite de la chaleur des chambres du rez-de-chaussée ou bien de l'étage on m'avait installée dans la cave pour seule compagnie, le vin, les rats ainsi que les araignées.

Descendant par la trappe que j'avais tant de fois emprunté, chandelle à la main, je me dirigeai vers les étagères où, reposait sagement quelques dizaines de bouteilles des vins les plus précieux sur le marché. Je soufflais dessus pour dégager la poussière et ne pus m'empêcher d'éternuer suite à cela. Je choisis finalement une des seules bouteilles de vin rouge restantes.

En tentant de pousser la trappe pour remonter, je sentis une résistance. J'appuyai de toutes mes forces pour finalement me rendre compte qu'elle avait été verrouillée.

Les larmes aux yeux je m'éloignai de la sortie pour me diriger sur le tas de paille qui me servait de lit. Il était rare qu'il m'enferme comme cela, la première et seule et unique autre fois c'était produit lorsqu'en trébuchant j'avais échappé les œufs que je venais à peine de ramasser dans le poulailler.

Malgré le fait que j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs, l'éclat sonore de sabots martelant le sol et le bruit d'une charrette qui était tirée atteignirent mes oreilles. J'avais tant de fois entendu ce son quand je me rendais au village que je le connaissais par coeur. Quelqu'un venait! On m'avait certainement enfermée ici pour que le visiteur ne soit pas informé de ma présence. Il était ignoble au sein de ce village de posséder un quelconque esclave. Les marchands d'esclaves étaient ruinés et les possesseurs châtiés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'entendant aucun bruit provenant de près de la cave, je sortis le présent que Naruto m'avait offert, une toute petite clé. Il avait mentionné que cette clé était appelée par son père un passe-partout. Elle pouvait ouvrir toutes sortes de serrures pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas complexe.

À ma grande surprise, cela fonctionnait vraiment, je réussis à ouvrir la trappe après avoir inséré la clé dans la serrure. Je poussai doucement la trappe puis je me dirigeai a pas de loup vers le petit salon où l'homme recevait ses invités. Ils y étaient. En compagnie de sa femme, l'homme en accueillait un second dont se dégageait une aura impressionnante.

— Je sais que vous la gardez, gronda l'invité aux cheveux noirs.  
— Fugaku, mais qui a bien pu te raconter pareilles inepties, soupira l'homme en secouant doucement sa main devant son visage.  
— Mes fils! cria l'homme prénommé Fugaku. Tu sais qu'ils sont très curieux, ils l'ont vu lorsqu'elle finissait sont travail. Tu sais bien que c'est illégal d'avoir un esclave chez soi.

Mon maître se redressa sur son siège une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

— Que vas-tu faire, tu vas me dénoncer?  
— Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es mon ami Takoma, mais je ne peux pas laisser cette jeune fille dans un si mauvais état. Je veux que tu me laisses l'amener chez moi là où elle sera bien traitée.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais le prénom de celui qui m'avait achetée. Ça me faisait bizarre de penser à lui autrement qu'à un homme avec un visage, mais pas de nom.

— Prends la et pars, elle ne m'a couté qu'elle poignée de pièces d'argent.  
— Comment se prénomme-t-elle? voulut savoir Fugaku.  
— Sakura Haruno.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais en entendant mon prénom il se figea les yeux écarquillés. Alors, Monsieur Takoma l'observa interrogatif.

\- N'es-tu donc pas au courant, commença-t-il, on en a entendu parler partout au village! La mère de cette enfant c'est suicidée quelques jours après sa disparition, lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus faible.

La femme se mit à sangloter dans sa berceuse. Je regardais le cheminement de ses larmes sur son visage alors que, j'en étais sure, les miennes suivaient le même chemin.

Je n'écoutai pas le reste de la conversation, je m'enfuis rapidement dans la cave ou je verrouillai la trappe de l'intérieur. Je me mis à sangloter, assise par terre près de l'escalier. Je pleurais si fort que lorsque l'homme ouvrit la trappe je ne l'entendis même pas. Puis Fugaku descendit et me prit dans ses bras pour me remonter à la surface. Je sentis les gouttes d'eau froide couler sur mon visage tandis qu'il m'amenait dans son carrosse sous la pluie, puis plus rien.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans une chambre entièrement blanche et si belle que je me crus au paradis, étais-je morte? Dans tous les cas, je n'étais plus dans mon taudis, il n'y avait ni araignée ni grattement dans les murs. Je tournais la tête vers la droite, et j'aperçus une femme, elle était magnifique, la seule pensée qui me traversa quand je l'aperçus fut : Est-ce un ange?

— Non je ne suis pas un ange, murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

Mince, j'avais parlé tout haut.

— Je m'appelle Mikoto Uchiwa. À présent, je prendrai soin de toi. Je t'ai nettoyé pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Je ne voulais pas t'habiller je voulais que tu choisisses toi même les vêtements que tu porterais.

C'est vrai que j'étais assez peu vêtue. Je ne portais qu'une petite culotte blanche ainsi qu'une camisole de la même couleur. Elle me prit par la main pour m'aider à me lever puis m'entraîna vers une grande armoire de bois. Quand elle ouvrit en grand les deux portes, je fus émerveillée, il y avait là tant de robe, plus que je n'en avais jamais vue!

— Laquelle veux-tu? me demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
— La robe bleue, répondis-je faiblement.

Elle afficha un grand sourire, je crois que c'était la première fois qu'elle m'entendait parler. Son sourire fut si magnifique que je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Elle m'aida a enfiler ma robe puis me dit qu'elle allait me présenter ses deux fils. Nous allâmes dehors, sur le porche, et je remarquai que la pluie avait cessé.

— Sasuke, Itachi! appela-t-elle sa voix devenant mielleuse.

On entendit quelques rires puis le bruit de pas sur le sol encore mouiller par la précédente averse. J'aperçus finalement deux petits garçons d'environ le même âge que moi qui me lancèrent un grand sortir lorsqu'ils me virent.

Ils se présentèrent tous deux, le plus jeune était Sasuke et l'autre c'était Itachi, il était de trois ans notre aîné. Ils m'invitèrent à jouer avec eux et étant très timide je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête en signe de négation en me reculant légèrement derrière Mikoto.

Sasuke soupira et insista encore fortement, et voyant que je m'obstinais à refuser il prit ma main et m'entraîna avec lui.

— Itachi c'est toi le chat, lança Sasuke en se mettant à courir, moi sur ses talons.


End file.
